The Hypno Chronicles
by qwertypuppet
Summary: A story on the adventures of Ash Ketchum using his pokemon's hypnosis on people he meets. Rated for some strong language and lemons later.
1. Chapter 1: Ash

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon (honestly, why would anyone think I do?)

--

I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, and I am a rookie pokemon trainer. I can get a little sidetracked every now and then, but that happens. I just want to live my own personal fantasy story, like all trainers.

My first pokemon ever was a Drowzee. It's an odd choice for a starter, but it was a gift from my parents on my sixteenth birthday. It was about two years before I could leave to begin training, so I spent a lot of time with him. The little guy ended up growing on me a lot. Now, I'm actually glad I had him as my first partner.

For those unfamiliar with the species, Drowzee is a psychic pokemon. It's somewhat infamous for its tendency to hypnotize people and pokemon and then eat the dreams of their victims while they sleep. It's said that when you have a dream that you can't remember, it's because a Drowzee ate it. Which is a little creepy…

Drowzee himself isn't exactly the cutest pokemon out there either. To be blunt, it's short and fat. Beyond that, it's got squinting eyes, a short trunk, and pointed ears. It walks on its hind legs and has three fingers on each hand. The skin on its upper body is yellow, while it's lower body is brown. Its appearance is almost imp-like. It really does look like something that would eat your dreams while you sleep.

Despite its looks, Drowzee is a very smart pokemon. Because of its physique, however, it can't fight its opponents conventionally. It's body is too weak, so it needs to outthink its enemies. It's more subtle with its mental powers than other psychic types such as Alakazam. It fights by predicting its opponents' movements, reading their thoughts, and putting them to sleep instead of telepathically throwing them across the room. Subtlety – that was an important lesson I learned from Drowzee early on.

I realized eventually that he was eating my dreams at night while I slept. It actually took me about a month to figure out what was happening. Like I said, he's a subtle little bastard, and also very sneaky.

This scientist, Professor Oak, lives in my home town. He tells me that a Drowzee's psychic powers are underutilized by trainers. They have an incredible influence over the minds of humans that remains largely untapped. He gave me a few books to read about the subject, and I spent some time over the next several months studying them. That's when I first began to consider the possibilities of Drowzee's hypnosis.

I doubt most people would want to waste too much time learning about hypnosis, so I'll just give a quick summary of how it works. This might be a little hard to understand, but it's interesting stuff so bear with me.

Hypnotism requires that the person first be put into a special state of fsleep that is called a suggestive state, so that their conscious mind becomes inactive. The hypnotist is then able to communicate with the person's subconscious mind while their conscious mind cannot interfere. While in this state, the person will obey commands that the hypnotist gives them within reason. The catch is that the person will not follow any orders that they truly do not wish to obey. This is because their subconscious mind will still be aware that they do not wish to follow that command. There is, however, a way to overcome this limitation.

There is a command that can be given to someone under hypnosis known as a post-hypnotic suggestion. This is a command given to a hypnotized person that they continue to follow even after they are no longer under the hypnotists direct control. This way, the person's subconscious mind can slowly be tricked. If, for example, a post-hypnotic suggestion is given that makes a person feel happy whenever they see a certain pokemon, then eventually their conscious mind will be fooled into thinking that the pokemon is what is making them happy, even if they originally didn't like that pokemon. And, if the conscious mind is convinced of something, then that can convince the subconscious mind also.

It's a little complicated, but I did have to spend a long time studying it.

I'm not really a scientist, but I still want to take a scientific approach to this. I've gathered the data and formed a hypothesis, so next comes an experiment. I just need a guinea pig to use. Anyone will do, as long as the person doesn't know about what I am doing. One of the books said it is critical for the person to not realize that they are being hypnotized. If they do, then their subconscious mind will realize the trick and it won't be fooled. Therefore, I need to perform the test in secret.

My rival and neighbor, Gary, seems like the best choice. He lives near by, making it easy to not only access him for the hypnotism, but also to study if it has any affect on him. Most importantly, however, I hate his guts, so I don't really care if his mind gets fucked up in the process.

It's late at night and I have Drowzee with me. We snuck out and are now standing outside Gary's house. I have to admit, I feel a little nervous. I am about to break into a person's house after all. But, whatever, I just want to get this test over with.

"Let's get started, Drowzee."

"Drowzee," he responds. Like all pokemon, Drowzee can only say his name.

Even if Gary and I hate each other, our families are still very close. I borrowed the spare key to his house that his parents left with my mother and we let ourselves in. It feels really weird sneaking into Gary's house. I don't feel like I'm being a criminal at all. I'm dressed in my usual clothes, not all black or anything like that. It almost feels like I'm not doing this right.

We slowly work our way upstairs to Gary's room. I know my way around the house, so I lead the way. I've been here several times before. Finally we make our way all the way into Gary's room. Now comes the moment of truth.

Drowzee begins by using hypnosis on him. This way, we're sure that he won't wake up and Drowzee is able to put him into the suggestive hypnotic state. About a minute passes before Drowzee nods to me to tell me he's ready.

I had planned ahead, and I already know what post-hypnotic suggestion I want to give Gary. Something simple, that would be easy for me to observe the effects of, but not obvious enough that it would be suspicious to someone who didn't know about it. I just have to give Drowzee an order.

"Alright, Drowzee. Whenever Gary lies down to sleep like he is now, he should feel restless so that he can't lie still."

"Drowzee", he nods and begins to concentrate on hypnosis again.

This is the way that post-hypnotic suggestions work best. Firstly, whenever Gary does one thing, he will think or feel something else. By linking these two things, his mind will eventually combine the two, making him just have difficulty sleeping in any situation. Secondly, if the person who is hypnotized can see or feel one of the things involved in the post-hypnotic suggestion, then that makes the suggestion stronger. In this case, Gary is already lying down and sleeping.

Basically, I am having Drowzee give Gary an artificial sleeping disorder. I know, it seems a little stupid, but if it works, he won't be nearly as much of a pain in the ass. Anyway, like I said, I'm trying to be subtle here. I could have had Drowzee make him moo every time he hears a bell, but the point of this experiment is that no one realizes I was ever here. I want to make a change in the target without anyone figuring it out.

I stand by the door, keeping an ear open for anyone out in the house, while Drowzee continues. I can see the hypnotic waves coming from his head to Gary. They look like faint gold rings. After a few minutes, it looks like Drowzee has finally finished.

"One more thing, Drowzee."

"Drowzee?"

"If he's having any good dreams, help yourself."

Drowzee gives me an evil-looking smirk before jumping up close to Gary and beginning to eat his dream. This part is especially creepy. Drowzee actually sucks the dream out through his nose! I believe I already mentioned; I really don't like Gary.

A few more minutes pass and Drowzee is finally done, which means it's time to get out of here. As we start working our way back downstairs we here a noise from around the corner. Shit! It's Gary's sister, Daisy! She is in the kitchen in the next room. I glance around the corner and looked in. She's sitting at the table writing something. Had she been there when we came in? It's a miracle she hasn't noticed us.

Wait, where's Drowzee? I glance around the corner into the kitchen again. There he is! He's standing behind Daisy. When the hell did he get over there? Again I see the yellow rings from hypnosis floating towards Daisy. Her eyes close slowly until she fell asleep on the desk in front of her.

With the coast finally clear, we managed to sneak home. After what happened with Daisy, I have to admit, I have much more confidence in Drowzee's abilities than before tonight. With the experiment over, the only thing left to do is to sit back and collect data. If this works, and Gary does develop a sleeping problem like I hope, then there will be nearly endless possibilities for Drowzee's hypnosis powers.

--

This is going to be my first story. Turns out it's really hard to start writing a story. Hopefully, it'll get easier from here on out. Any feedback that anyone can give me would be greatly appreciated; I'm still learning here.


	2. Chapter 2: Ash

FYI: The information on hypnosis that is given in this story is based on wikipedia, so it's about as true as the wikipedia page on hypnosis.

--

I kept an eye on Gary for the next few weeks. At first, nothing was happening. It was a little discouraging, but, to be honest, I had my doubts about it from the beginning. That all started to change about three weeks later.

Now, I'm finally starting to notice some changes. Gary looks tired all the time. He's having trouble staying awake during the day and it's beginning to affect his studies and training. I'm having a hard time acting natural whenever I talk to Daisy about it.

"I'm a little worried, what do you think is wrong with him?" she asks me.

"Eh." I try my best to sound uninterested. "Maybe he's nervous about leaving." Both Gary and myself have arranged to leave on for training, separately of course, in only about another month.

"I kind of like him better now," I continue, "he's a lot quieter. It makes him less annoying."

"That's mean!"

"It's true."

I have a lot of things on my mind right now that are more important than Gary. Obviously Drowzee's hypnosis works the way I had hoped it would. I actually am surprised at how strong the effects were. I can't wait to try it out again.

But I'm losing focus. Drowzee and I leave next month and there's a lot of preparation that goes into a long journey like this. I'm going to travel all over the world to help with my training and so that I can find and catch more pokemon like Drowzee.

I spend nearly all of my free time for the next month getting ready to leave. My parents bought me a tent and sleeping bag for the trip, along with plenty of other useful equipment, like a bag, jacket, etc. I've got everything I need ready, but I still have one thing I need to decide on. I don't know where the hell I should go…

I have the entire world spread out before me and the freedom to travel anywhere I want. Unfortunately, there are so many options, that I can't decide. So, I'm going to what most teenagers do when making important decisions; I'll procrastinate. And luckily, I can. Pallet Town is located on a peninsula. Wherever I eventually decide to go, I need to go north first and get back on the mainland. That means I'm going to Viridian City.

Nothing really interesting happened during my last month before leaving home. I was too busy to perform another hypnosis experiment.

Finally, I'm leaving home on the journey I have been preparing for since before I even received my first pokemon two years ago. Starting a new journey like this feels weird. I just say goodbye to my parents and walk out the front door. I've looked forward to this day for so long, that it feels really dull.

I say my goodbyes to a few people in town, too. I'm the only one leaving today. Gary postponed his trip a few weeks. I had a hard time not laughing when I found out.

…And so, I leave…

I'm finally getting my first taste of what it's like to be a real pokemon trainer. The trip to Viridian City isn't particularly far or dangerous, so it's a good first experience. There are Pidgey and Rattata everywhere. I'll admit I thought they were pretty cool at first, but after a while I'm kind of sick of seeing them. I caught a Pidgey, but I didn't bother with a Rattata. The stupid things are everywhere, I can always catch one later. I'm going to need Pidgey's help, however, if I want to get through Viridian Forest, later.

Pidgey is a small bird, only about one foot tall. It has brown feathers on its back and light tan feathers on its belly. It can fly, which makes it useful for scouting large areas.

Viridian Forest, obviously, is just beyond Viridian City. It's one of the largest forests on this continent, and it's filled with hundreds of bug pokemon. A flying type pokemon like Pidgey will have an advantage when fighting bug pokemon.

Drowzee's been training to get ready for the forest, too. I think the exercise from traveling and battling is good for him.

Well, I've finally reached Viridian City. I was planning on passing right through, but there's a problem. From what I've been told, the forest has gotten a lot more dangerous lately, due to an increase in bug pokemon activity. Because of this, a bill has been passed by the police to not allow trainers to enter the forest alone. I've put my name on a list at the forest entrance, hoping that I can team up with another trainer who needs to cross the forest.

That's how I met Misty. Misty is a redhead about my age. She trains mostly water type pokemon. She seems like a bit of a tomboy. Also, it quickly became clear that she's terrified of bugs.

Right away it's clear that the two of us don't get along well. We argue about everything that it is possible to have differing opinions about. It started when we first left into the woods and couldn't agree on a route to take. Then, that night, she thought I was cooking dinner wrong and we fought about that all night.

The first day, I caught a Metapod, which only proceeded to cause her to yell at me even more. The thought of traveling with a bug seems to piss her off even more. I don't find Metapod scary at all. It resembles a large, green cocoon with two eyes. Because it's a cocoon, however, it has no arms or legs and can't really move at all on its own. Eventually, it will hatch from the cocoon, but that's still a ways off.

The first day I just deal with it. By the second night, however, I have a plan. I wait with Drowzee until she falls asleep. Then we get to work. Fortunately, she didn't close her tent, so it's easy for us to get in without making much noise. Even when she's asleep she still looks nervous about being in this forest. As Drowzee begins by putting Misty into the hypnotic state the emotion slowly melts from her face.

I think I'll try something that I hadn't tried on Gary; I'll give misty a regular suggestion. A suggestion is the form of hypnosis that most people are familiar with. The person in control gives a command and the person being hypnotized obeys it. As I mentioned previously, the command which I give cannot be anything that Misty doesn't want to do, but I've spent all day not listening to her and planning this. I know what I'm doing.

"Misty, can you hear me?"

"Yes." She responds. Her eyes are still closed and she's still lying in her sleeping bag. Her voice makes her sound like she's in a dream.

"How do you feel right now?"

"Relaxed. Calm." That's pretty much the response I was expecting. The books I read told me what I could expect. Misty had just confirmed what they had said. There is just one more thing I want to check.

"Misty, how do you feel around me?"

"You're annoying. I hate being with you, but I'm more afraid of being in this forest alone"…I was expecting that, too. It's time I did something to fix that.

"Misty, I want you to relax more. I want you to feel even more calm. You feel safe. You feel comfortable. You feel content." Her breathing slows a little more and I can see a small smile appear on her face. "How do you feel now, Misty?"

"Wonderful."

That'll work. "Alright, Drowzee, whenever Misty is with me or thinks about me, she should feel the way she feels now. Relaxed. Calm. Safe. Comfortable. Content."

Drowzee begins using hypnosis again, and more of the yellow rings begin floating into Misty's head. I really hope this helps. Viridian forest is really big, so we'll be stuck in here for a while. She's going to drive me insane if she doesn't stop bitching all the time.

After Drowzee finishes we go to sleep. The books had said not to leave too many post-hypnotic suggestions in a person's mind at once. It becomes too much for their subconscious mind to remember. If I want to leave another one in Misty's mind, I'll have to wait until her mind develops a habit of feeling the way I told her. Since she's around me a lot, that should only take about a week.

Well, I've got plenty of time to wait.

--

Yay, I wrote another chapter! Thanks to everyone for reviews. It inspires me to write more.


	3. Chapter 3: Ash

Unlike Gary, I notice a difference in Misty's behavior almost immediately. The changes are slight, and I wouldn't have noticed them if I hadn't been the one causing them. First and most importantly, she starts complaining a lot less.

Another thing happens three days later. When she is frightened by a passing Beedrill, Misty hugs me in her panic.

"You ok?" I ask just to tease her.

She lets go quickly. "Uh, yeah. I'm fine," she responds shyly. She tries to hide it, but I can see her face is red with embarrassment.

I decide to tease her a little more. "I can hold your hand if you want me to."

"N-no. I'm fine." With that she walks off ahead, probably trying to clear her head a little. I watch for a second hoping another bug will startle her, but nothing happens. Oh well, I guess we'll have to continue this later.

This entire incident is important. When a human being in a state of panic their mind cannot concentrate and they therefore rely on their instincts. Misty instinctively went to me for protection, which means that the changes I made are already being rooted in her subconscious. I make her feel safe and I calm her down, just like how I was trying to condition her.

I'm surprised how quickly her mind is changing. The amount of time for a post-hypnotic suggestion to begin to change a person's subconscious varies from person to person. Even still, three days is unusually fast. It might mean that Misty is more easily conditioned that most people or she might have just had a crush on me to begin with. I don't have a clue, but I'll look into it later.

Right now, I need to focus on conditioning Misty's mind. With her absorbing my commands into her subconscious so quickly, I can move on to the next step. I wait one more day to be sure I'm not making changes too fast. The following night, Drowzee and I once again wait until Misty is asleep to hypnotize her again.

And again, I have a plan. I just need to elicit the emotion I want her to feel.

"Misty, can you hear me?"

"Yes." She's speaking in that dreamy voice again. Good, everything's ready.

"Alright. Misty, your entire body feels like its being tickled. It's so soft that you can barely even notice it." A smile appears on her face and she shifts a little in her sleeping bag. Alright, now let's work our way up.

"Misty, you feel the tickling getting stronger and stronger." She starts twisting more and laughing slightly. "How do you feel?"

"I can't stop laughing, but I'm so happy. It feels great." Close, but not exactly what I'm going for. Just needs a little more work.

"Now take the emotions you are feeling, but remove the tickling sensation. How do you feel now?"

"I'm happy. I'm filled with energy and my whole body feels so light." That's more like it. I give Drowzee the proper commands and after he's done we go back to sleep. Tomorrow's going to be an interesting day.

We wake up early again the next day and begin walking again. And once again, Misty doesn't realize what happened the previous night. After traveling for most of the morning, we decide to rest for lunch.

"Ash, I'll make lunch today." I'm liking the new Misty more and more every day. And it turns out that she's actually a pretty good cook; better than me anyway. I suppose she had the right to criticize my cooking before.

As we're eating, I decide it's time I test the post-hypnotic suggestion Drowzee worked so hard creating last night. "Wow, Misty, this is really good." I keep an eye on her as I say this.

Instantly, a shy smile appears on her face, but she quickly turns her head away to try to hide it. Even though she's clearly embarrassed, the happiness in her voice is still obviously noticeable. "Th-thanks, Ash. I'm glad you like it."

It's weird how she's becoming more coy and shy around me. I'm not sure why that's happening; it's not something I conditioned her to feel. I should have asked her while she was under hypnosis last night. There's nothing I can do about it for now though. Drowzee has to get some rest for now; he needs to regain his strength to be ready for the forest ahead.

We used to travel in silence, but now that Misty is being so much nicer to me, I don't mind talking with her while we walk. The post-hypnotic suggestion from last night let's me make her happy whenever she speaks with me, and the kinder I'm being, the happier she will feel. So, I figure I can expect her to be in a good mood most of the time we're together now.

"So, Misty, where are you from?"

"I'm from Cerulean City. It's across the mountain range past this forest. What about you?"

"Pallet Town. I just left home a few weeks ago."

"Well then, I guess that makes me your senior," she says with a smirk on her face.

"What? How long have you been a trainer?"

"About three months." It's nice just talking to Misty like this. She's so happy around me, you'd think we had been friends for a long time…

…I just thought of something. "Wait, you're from Cerulean City? So, have you been through these woods before?"

"Oh, no. I went around the forest by a boat from Fuchsia City." I'm trying to remember my geography here. Fuchsia City is directly south of Cerulean City. It is on the water, east of Viridian City.

The forest gets thicker and thicker the further we travel. Tall, green trees block out the sun and thick underbrush hinder our path, so our progress is pretty slow. Occasionally, we come across old trails that we follow for a while. They might have been made by humans or by pokemon, I can't tell. I'm beginning to see why I needed a partner in these woods. This place is very easy to get lost in.

We continue talking and walking all day. It's nice getting to know her better. As night falls, we set up our tents for the night. Tonight, there's something I want to check. I need to see how strong the suggestions are in her mind, and I know the perfect test to find out.

Even though I wanted to let Drowzee rest for a few days, I need his help for this. Luckily, what I have planned should be easy for him to pull off. After Misty falls asleep, I have Drowzee begin to alter what she is dreaming, and make her have a nightmare.

When Drowzee finishes, he goes back to sleep, but I stay awake. After a while, I begin to hear Misty yelling out in her sleep. That's what I'm waiting for. I go over to her tent to check on her.

"Misty. Misty? Are you alright?" I ask while trying to wake her up. Finally, she sits up screaming and grabs me in a hug, burying her face against my chest.

"AHHHH!" she screams. Her entire body is in a cold sweat and she's panting and shaking a little. Maybe Drowzee overdid it.

"Misty? What's wrong?"

"Oh, Ash. I just had a horrible nightmare."

"You're alright." I hug her softly against me. "It's just a dream, there's nothing to be afraid of." As I say this, I can feel her entire body relax in my arms and her breathing slows down a little. Slowly, she starts nuzzling her head against my chest.

I hold her until she calms down completely and then we both go back to bed. Back in my tent, I think over what just happened.

The post-hypnotic suggestions I created are a lot stronger than I would have expected. They were actually able to overpower the emotions that she is really feeling. I was able to make her feel safe, content, happy, and all the other stuff I told her even when she's really afraid. Her mind is already at the point where the emotions I implanted are as real to her as her natural emotions.

I'm going to eventually put some more post-hypnotic suggestions into her eventually. Right now though, I don't want to rush it. I fall asleep trying to decide what my next change will be.

--

I wanna thank all my reviewers. It's a big help!

Things are slowly getting interesting here.


	4. Chapter 4: Misty

I kept an eye on Gary for the next few weeks

Alright, I originally planned to tell this story entirely from Ash's point of view, but I decided to instead jump around between people. This chapter is Misty's point of view and the chapter title will say who's point of view it is from now on.

--

I wake up early the next morning at sunrise. The entire forest is quiet and Ash isn't up yet. When I think about him, I can't help but sit and smile for a second. Last night, he'd made me feel so much better when I had that nightmare. I think I should do something nice to thank him this morning.

I crawl out of my tent and look around our campsite. We set up camp last night in a small clearing we found. My light blue tent and Ash's darker blue one are facing toward one another. There's a small campfire in between them. I restart the fire and get ready for traveling later today.

Since he's not up yet, I begin cooking a special breakfast for him, but I have to work quietly so I won't wake him. When I think about when I first met him; I acted so immature back then. We fought over things that seem so trivial before, but I'm glad that we're such good friends now.

Why did I used to get so mad all the time? I can't even remember anymore. I try to think back, but I can't help but laugh about all the arguments we used to have. It must not have been very important.

Breakfast is almost ready now anyway. I just have to wake Ash up and-

"EEEEPPPPP!!" Another Weedle got into our camp!

Weedle is a foot long bug that resembles a caterpillar. Its body is yellow, and it has a big red nose with two small black eyes. They have a poisonous barb on the top of their heads and another on the end of their tail. I absolutely HATE Weedles and this forest if full of them.

I hear noise coming from the far tent. My scream woke Ash up. He crawls out his tent slowly. By now, he can probably guess what happened. This isn't the first time I've woken him up this way.

He still looks half asleep. "What is it this time, Misty?"

"There's another Weedle! Get it! GET ITT!!" I'm back inside my tent at this point, just sticking my head and arm out the front to point at the Weedle.

He seems a little annoyed, but he's still kind enough to help. It feels like he understands me and gets what I'm going though here. He has his Pidgey chase the Weedle away. I'm so glad he's here to help me. I don't know what I would do if I hadn't met him at the entrance to the forest. I can feel a slight blush start to appear on my face. I always get a little flushed when I think about him this way.

I try my best to hide it. "Hey…Um, I made breakfast for us." I take a moment to calm myself down before leaving the tent.

And so we sat down and ate breakfast together. We talk a little while eating. After a while, he asks about what happened last night.

"So, what was your nightmare last night about?" He looks at me with a look of concern in his eyes. I feel myself blush again a little. Dammit, why do I always react that way?

But, I'm a little embarrassed to talk about it. "I-it was nothing. It's not that important."

He holds my hand lightly now. "I'm worried about you. I just want to know you're OK." I feel my face getting hotter and I know he must be able to see how flushed I am now. Why did he have this effect on me?

I try to look away from him and keep him from seeing my face. "Well, I was being attacked by bugs again. It's a nightmare I have every now and then."

He still looks a little concerned, but he doesn't pursue it any further.

We pack up camp and leave after breakfast. Ash seems deep in thought about something. I'm curious about what's going on in his head, but I decide not to bug him about it.

We're very deep into the forest by now. Unfortunately, the further we've gotten from civilization the thicker the forest has become. Also…there are so many more bugs way out here away from people. I can't stand it! There are too many of these things, I'm slowly losing my mind out here!

Thank God Ash is here or I probably already would have had a nervous breakdown or something.

Bzzzzzz. Oh no! Not more of them! I look up in terror to see a large swarm of Beedrill fly above us and over the nearby trees. Beedrill are an enormous bug pokemon, over three feet tall. They look like large bees with two enormous stingers for hands and another one on the end of its thorax. Beedrill are one of the most dangerous and probably scariest bug pokemon there are.

"EEEEPPPP! ASH! DO SOMETHING!!" I instinctively grab him and don't let go. When I finally look him in the face, he looks more sympathetic than annoyed. He lets me hold him until the Beedrill pass.

Once again, I find myself embarrassed by my own behavior. "I'm sorry. I keep doing that."

"It's alright. I know how hard it must be for you here."

"I'm really sorry. There's just nothing I can do about it. I can't stop being scared." For some reason, he seems to stop and think about that. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." He has a funny smile on his face. I can't help but wonder, what is he thinking about?

--

This chapter is a little shorter, but I need to jump back to Ash's point of view. I kinda like telling the story from Misty's eyes. It shows the opposite side of the effects of the hypnosis.


End file.
